The Infinite Loops: DisneyKingdom Hearts Edition
by Mr. Egret
Summary: When the computer holding the Multiverse experiences a serious error, the cast of Disney and Kingdom Hearts find are trapped in an infinite series of time loops. Shenanigans ensue. Part of the Infinite Loops setting from Spacebattles!


A/N: This is a compilation of snippets written in the universes depicted in various works owned by Disney, as part of a greater meta-fictional setting called "The Infinite Loops." Readers are encouraged to look up "The Infinite Loops" on TvTropes for a detailed explanation of the larger Looping multiverse, as well as definitions for some of the terms used in the following snippets. None of the authors credited here claim ownership of any intellectual properties written about below.

Snippets will be presented with the author's name at the top, followed by any title the author chooses to give the snippet.

Chapter 1: Miscellaneous Snippets 1

**MrEgret**

The First Carrie Snippet:

Carrie White couldn't believe it. _She, _of all people, had been elected Prom Queen! Plus, Tommy Ross seemed to really like her! This was the best night of her life!

As she and Tommy ascended the stage to receive her prize, she happily toyed with the small mirror that her friend Minnie had given her. She knew that Tommy had a matching one hidden under his tux.

Really, Minnie was the one who made it all possible. After that _horrible_ incident in the shower, Minnie was the only other student to comfort her, and she was her first friend in this school. She accepted her into her little circle of friends, and even introduced her to Tommy. Really, she owed everything to her. It was such a shame that she couldn't make it to the prom. She would have to tell her all about it afterwards!

Carrie beamed at the assembled audience of students and faculty as she was crowned Queen of the Prom. Nothing could go wrong now!

In the back, hidden among the students, a boy with two tufts of hair sticking up off his head jumped, as his coat pocket vibrated. He furtively pulled out a walkie-talkie larger than the pocket, and hit the reply button. "Oswald here."

Outside, in the bushes, Minnie held a similar walkie-talkie. "This is Minnie. Has the pig blood dropped yet?"

"They just crowned her and Tommy King and Queen, so it'll be at any moment."

"I hope this works, Oz. I don't want to hurt her if she goes on a rampage."

"Relax. Those Physical Mirrors they're holding deflect any and all physical attacks. I'm pretty sure that pig's blood and a falling bucket qualify. Oh, hang on; I think it's starting!"

At that moment, hidden in the rafters, Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan proceeded to dump their bucket of pig blood all over the Prom Couple.

Or tried to, at least.

When the blood came within five feet of Carrie and Tommy's head, the mirrors they were holding gleamed a bit too brightly to be caused by the lighting. Then, impossibly, the blood reversed course, and flew _upwards, _into the rafters. There was a shriek, and Chris fell from the rafters, bounced off of the force field being created by the Physical Mirrors, and fell into the crowd. There was a brief scuffle as the prom attendees tried to move away from her, as she was drenched in pig's blood.

Billy Nolan lay on the rafters, dazed from getting hit upside the head by the bucket, which fell upwards in a similar fashion.

Carrie was stunned. What was _she_ doing here? She was banned from the prom, wasn't she?

And what was she doing, all covered in blood?

She looked at Tommy, hoping to find some answers. Unfortunately, he was as confused as she was.

As Chris staggered to her feet, and began to scream obscenities at the assembled company, Oswald opened the walkie-talkie to all channels. "Mickey, Donald, Goofy, now!"

Suddenly, three spotlights switched on, and several people flinched back from he unexpected glare. They then focused on the enraged Chris. Oswald put away the walkie talkie, and stepped forward into the spotlight. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention? It falls to me to explain all that has transpired here!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Chris shrieked.

"I'm Oswald Lapin, a student of Ewen High, just like you. However! I have also been employed by the faculty to make sure that nothing goes wrong tonight, of all nights! And what you have done is utterly inexcusable!"

Then, in front of the entire class, he proceeded to grab the bucket int he rafters with Telekinesis, and hold it up before everyone. Carrie gasped. _He can use telekinesis?_ she thought. _I thought that I was the only one. That's what Mom always told me..._

Tommy looked at Carrie worriedly. "You alright?" he asked. Carrie realized that she was still on stage, and nodded quickly. There would be time to explain later.

Chris looked at Oswald with terror written all over her face. "How?" she asked plaintively. "How are you-"

"Lifting this bucket with my mind?" Oswald replied. "It's actually not as uncommon as you'd might think. But we're not here to discuss me. We're here to discuss you. Now, why were you up in the rafters with a bucket of pig blood?"

"I...I..."

"Answer the question, miss."

Chris suddenly glared, and whirled on Carrie. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" she screamed hysterically. "I SHOULD BE ON THAT STAGE! I'M THE POPULAR ONE! NOT YOU! YOU'RE A FREAK! A _FREAK!"_  
>Carrie reeled as if she had been hit. Tears filled her eyes. "No...no, that's not true..." she whispered. Several of the students surrounding Chris and Oswald began to mutter among themselves.<p>

Seeing that the situation was starting to deteriorate, Oswald then proceeded to telekinetically lift Chris like a rag doll. "Alright, miss. You want to do this the hard way, it seems. Very well. Let's see if a trip to the police station loosens your tongue."

He then marched out of the gymnasium, dragging Chris along like a balloon. He would have to trust in Mickey, Donald and Goofy to wrap up any loose ends.

After dropping Chris off at the police station, explaining what she had done, and presenting the bucket as evidence, Oswald made his way back to the school. He met up with Minnie, who was picking leaves out of her hair. "That's the last time I hide in the bushes during a Loop in the seventies,' she groused.

"How are things going in there?" Oswald asked. "I mean, the Physical Mirrors worked according to plan, but I didn't anticipate her falling out of the rafters like that."

"Well, Mickey, Donald and Goofy managed to calm her down, and it seems that the class is siding with her," Minnie replied. She sighed. "It's an improvement over the baseline, at least."

"Yeah, well, you take what you can get, with the Loops."

"But now, we have something even worse to deal with."

"And what's that?"

Minnie looked at Oswald, and he could see the fear written on her face. "How are we going to deal with her mother?" she asked.

For once, Oswald couldn't think of anything to say.

**Crossoverparinglover**

The five Disney loopers had gathered around in a circle to debate the great question of what to do about Carrie's Mother, as Oswald was drawing a blank.

It wasn't like they were Logan or Anakin, they didn't like using murder as the answer to your problems.

Albeit this was a case even Batman might struggle a bit on, considering how...tolling dealing with her was.

"Well, we could just turn her into a newt" Donald started.

"...Donald, that would be an insult to Newts everywhere and when" Mickey pointed out

"Plus, that woman would probably get eaten by someone's dog, and poison it. Let's try not to mentally scar anyone" Oswald recalled a story he had heard once about Sakura Haruno, Dolores Umbridge and Fang the Boarhound that worried him.

Donald sighed at the fact he would not be practicing his transfiguration today.

"Well, I have a vial of concentrated liquid atheism we can inject into her and see if that does anything" Goofy offered up as the other loopers (Bar Mickey) just looked at him in confusion, Mickey just flinched.

"Liquid ath...that doesn't make any sense. Atheism is a viewpoint on religion, not a sports drink or a chemical" Oswald stated in confusion as Mickey spoke up.

"Goofy got that bottle from a variant loop I don't really like to think about that much" Mickey sounded like remembering that loop was giving him a migraine "And I would like to point out, for the sake of normal Christians, that Carrie's mother is clearly insane and not a true Christian. Atheism would not cure her insanity, in fact it probably cause her to become the atheist version of a fundamentalist Christian, which is just as bad. So, no liquid Atheism."

"What about liquid Mormon..."

"No"

"Liquid Islam"

"No"

"Liquid Zoroastrianism"

"...I have no idea what that is, but no" Mickey shook his head as he mentally reminded himself to get Goofy to dispose of those vials later.

"Well, I did once create a copy of Koh the Face Stealer's powers with some variant Master Weapon tech during a variant loop where he was Koh the Voice Stealer..." Minnie offered up as Oswald turned to Mickey if he had any suggestions to add, but he still seemed to have a headache from Goofy's liquid religion idea.

"Very well. Seems like the best option, well maybe bar Child Services and a lot of evidence like that time we saved a 5 year old Harry Potter..." Oswald stopped talking as he realized what a simple idea it was, and how morally unquestionable it was.

"Okay, Minne and Oswald, convince Carrie to come with you two to the police station to file a report, Donald, Goofy and I will get some evidence from Carrie's home to prove it is a unsafe environment for her in the meantime to "

"How long will that take?" Minnie frowned at the thought of how long she would have to keep a scared, stressed and Jean Gray level teenage girl from freaking out in a very stressful situation"

"...Five minutes tops" Mickey figured.

**MrEgret**

OSWALD IN BIOSHOCK

Oswald Awoke to find himself crawling out of the ocean towards a lighthouse. "Huh. That's new," he mused, as he wrung out his ears while climbing up the steps. As he pushed the door open, he felt a twinge as the Loop Memories came in. The images called forth were weirdly faded and scratched, like a section of an aged film reel.

Fake memories.

"This better be just plain amnesia, and not some hokey conspiracy thing involving this lighthouse," Oswald grumbled, as he summarily deleted the fake memories. He must remember to thank Raz for the crash course in Psychonaut training. Sure, having a Persona was nice, but psychic powers were simply invaluable.

Suddenly, he lurched, and fell to his knees, as his head begin to swim. Psychic command, very powerful, and deeply established in the unAwake mindscape. It consisted of three words, which would subvert his conscious mind whenever he even noticed them.

WOULD YOU KINDLY?

(And Oswald thought he detected another command, buried under the first, something more subtle, yet insidious...)

Oswald sat down on the steps leading into the depths of the lighthouse, and furrowed his brain in concentration. Deleting mental commands is a much trickier task than wiping false memories, and it takes a lot of mental effort. It would be several hundred Loops before he could do it as easily as Raz, barring any Loops that enhance or introduce new psionic abilities.

"Ngh… I kinda wish Minnie was here," Oswald grunted. "A _Break Enchantment_ spell would be swell right about now."

He then cried out as his brain _snapped _a little, like a back snaps back into alignment. He suddenly felt much more alert, and in control of himself.

As a brief test, he wrote, "Would you kindly hit yourself in the face with a pie?" on a handy piece of paper, then wiped his memories of writing the command.

He then looked at the written command he had gotten from somewhere, and smiled when he felt no compulsion to pie himself.

"Okay, that's _that_ taken care of," Oswald murmured. "Now, let's go see what's at the bottom of this lighthouse…"

He pulled out his remote, and began to descend into the depth of the lighthouse, the lights flicking on as he went. In the distance, he could see a gleam of bronze.

There, in the bottom of the lighthouse, was a bathysphere.

WELCOME TO RAPTURE

Oswald clambered into the bathysphere, and took a look around. Rather Spartan décor, aside from the lever. He gave it a yank, then looked around sharply as the door shut, and the bathysphere began to descend. "Well, no turning back now," he mused. Perhaps he could spend some time fiddling with the Hopper Beetleworx chassis he picked up last Loop.

As the bathysphere descended further into the ocean, a projector screen activated within the bathysphere. Oswald watched Andrew Ryan give his spiel about the conditions of the surface world with some interest while fiddling with the chassis.

Suddenly, at the halfway mark, the projector slide shut off, and Oswald got his first look at Rapture. "Wow…" he breathed. "It's like home, but underwater. Cool!"

He couldn't wait to get out of the bathysphere. If the city looked that good on the outside, imagine what it must be like inside!

-  
>As it turned out, it was a hellhole inside.<p>

Not five minutes had passed and Oswald already saw an innocent man get gutted by some maniac with two sickles, before he could even react.  
>While Oswald was staring at the corpse with bald shock, the maniac suddenly turned towards the bathysphere. "Is it someone new?" he rasped. he then jumped onto the bathysphere and began cutting his way in.<p>

"Nuts!" Oswald yelled, as he jabbed his remote towards where a sickle had punched through the outer shell, and delivered a 500-volt shock. There was a scream, the smell of sizzling flesh, and the sickle disappeared from the hole. Oswald briefly heard a body fall to the floor, and then staggered footsteps away from the bathysphere.

Just then, he heard a radio switch on, and Atlas's voice rang out. "Would you kindly pick up the radio?"

Oswald's ears pricked up. "Would you kindly…" he repeated.

The plot had thickened. Oswald smiled slowly. "This does sound interesting."  
>He grabbed the radio, and stepped out of the bathysphere.<p>

FINDING THE SECURITY-BOT

As Oswald slowly advanced through the Atrium, remote in one hand and the other hand cloaked in psionic energy, he heard the juddering sound of an automated door repeatedly opening and closing. He cautiously approached the sound, fully prepared to punch the bejeezus out of anything that so much as looked at him funny.

It turned out to be a deactivated Security Bot trapped in an automatic door. Oswald felt something very much like pity, and knelt down next to it. "Poor little guy. Here, let me fix you up," he cooed.

When the doors opened again, he quickly yanked it out from between the door, hustled over behind some cover, and got to work. "Ooh, this is quite nice," he enthused. "Not at all shabby, for something that appears to be made from scavenged supplies..."

Luckily, the Security Bot was only minimally damaged, and Oswald had it repaired in minutes. "Well, let's start 'er up," he muttered.

He connected one final set of wires, and closed up the casing. With a shudder and a whirring of propeller blades, the Security Bot activated, and began to float next to Oswald, its light giving off a cheerful green glow.

Oswald suddenly had a brainwave. He had seen what one functioning Security Bot could do against a group of Splicers. What if he activated more, and got them to work form him?

Oswald grinned, and began to make his long-term plans. Atlas seemed like a stand-up guy, but if he tried any tricks, then an army of Security Bots would be nice to have.

"Okay," Oswald mused, as he walked further into the Atrium, the Security Bot floating by his side. "If what Atlas' little demonstration showed is accurate, then those security cameras summon Security Bots. Now, if I hacked one, made it portable, installed a wireless function, and flashed Splicers with it, would that work? This merits further research..."

MEETING DR. STEINMANN

Oswald slowly approached the door, carrying a coffin lid like a shield with Telekniesis, and with a few Security Bots following close behind. He heard the sound of muffled sobbing coming from the other side. He cautiously opened the door and tip-toed in, holding the coffin lid in front of him.

Peeking our from behind the lid, he saw Dr. Steinmann weeping over a comatose patient. Oswald felt ill. Splicing had _not_ done either of them any favors, and the patient was looking much the worse for wear.

""What can I do with this one, Aphrodite?" Steimnann wailed. "She - won't - stay - still!" He accentuated each word with a stab in the patient's midsection, blood spattering the front of his surgical gown. The patient gurgled horribly, then was still.

"I want to make them beautiful, but they always turn out wrong!" he continued, before lighting up three corpses pinned to the walls. Oswald noted the surgical cuts on the corpses with horrified fascination. "That one, too fat! This one, too tall! This one, too symmetrical! And now..."

He suddenly paused, the looked directly at Oswald. "What's this, Goddess? An intruder?! He's ugly! Ugly! Ugly! UGLYYYYYYYY!"

"Yipe!"

Oswald ducked down, and a torrent of bullets punched through the glass window overlooking the operating theater, before burying themselves in the stout pine of the coffin lid. "Look at him! HIDEOUS!" Steinmann howled.

"You're no prize yourself, you quack!" Oswald shot back. He then flung the coffin lid at Steinmann as hard as he could. The lid struck Steinmann square in the chest, flinging him back against the wall with a meaty THUMP, and the sick CRACK of shattered ribs. Steinman lurched back to his feet, blood dripping from behind his surgical mask, and he flung himself towards his machine gun with an animal scream. He then screamed even louder, as one of the Security Bots put a few rounds into his gun arm, causing it to hang loosely at his side.

Oswald ran into the depths of the operating theater, and considered his next move. He thought briefly of the Psycho-Portal stashed in his subspace pocket. If he could get inside his head, maybe bring him to his senses...

Then Oswald remembered the photographs of the mutilated women he had seen throughout the Medical Pavilion, and what he had just seen him do to his own patient. No, he was too far gone.

He listened for the sound of footsteps splashing through the water to his left, then he jammed his remote into the water, and pressed the button. Steimann screamed shrilly, as several thousand volts coursed through his body, then keeled over dead.

With brisk efficiency, Oswald searched his corpse, and came up with the key to override the security lockdown. He ignored Atlas's congratulations, and went over to the patient on the table. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He pulled out a sheet from his subspace pocket, and draped it over her. There was no time to give her a proper funeral, so that would have to do.

SAVING DR. LANGFORD

Oswald walked through the corridor leading to Dr. Julie Langford's lab and a swarm of Security Bots, courtesy of a sane Peach Wilkins, followed. He knew that he should be hurrying a little, what with all of the plants in Arcadia dying, and Rapture slowly running out of oxygen, but he was still making up his mind about Atlas's credibility.

Oh sure, he sounded anguished enough when the submarine exploded, but that didn't change the incontrovertible fact that there was no sign of a woman or a child in the wreckage. Even the most violent explosion would have left behind some psychic residue if a living thing was caught in the blast, especially if it was a human. Plus, there would have been at least a few bone fragments if the balst wasn't nuclear.

There was none of that in the sub wreckage.

Atlas was lying to him, this was certain. The question now was: how deep did the lies go?

"I'll find out the truth later," Oswald mused, "but for that to happen, I'd better stop us all from asphyxiating down here."

He picked up his pace, and jogged towards the office doors.

When inside, he saw two things.

First, he saw Dr. Langford working in her laboratory. Presumably making the Lazarus Vector that was nneded to fix this sorry mess.

Second, he saw the reinforced glass that nearly every damn Splicer in this city can crack just by breathing hard its general direction. Not exactly something you want to see in a lab known to work with toxic chemicals.

Suddenly, Ryan's voice cut in on the intercom. "Ju-lie...we had a business deal, remember?" he said in a sing-song voice.

Julie looked up in surprise. "Mr. Ryan..." she began.

"Ryan Corp. maintains EXCLUSIVE rights to the creation, use and exploitation of the Lazarus Vector." Ryan continued. There was a _hiss_, and pea-soup green gas began to fill the chamber.

After he saw the green clouds out in Rolling Hills, and the plants that withered upon contact with them, Oswald knew poison when he saw it.

"Oh no you don't! Not again!" Oswald roared. "PERSONA!"

A blue card manifested in front of him, and he shattered it with a single Psi-Punch. "**BUFUDYNE!"**

If Dr. Langford could see outside the window, she would have seen the silhouette of a cross between a spaceman, a doctor and a rabbit point a laser gun at the window, and zap it with a blue laser beam that covered it entirely in frost.

Oswald then sprang forward, and punched the glass with a Psi-empowered haymaker. Weakened by the bitter cold of Bufudyne, the wire-enforced glass shattered as easily as spun sugar. Oswald bounded into the fog, grabbed Dr. Langford (who was currently barely conscious) and bounded out again. He then dragged her out of the room, which was rapidly filling with poison gas. He could hear Ryan droning on about how ownership was the cornerstone of civilization, or some such malarkey. It didn't matter. Right now, Dr. Langford's welfare was more important.

Dr. Langford jerked awake in the middle of the reception hall, and coughed violently. She was not dead in the middle of her lab. This was an improvement. The fact that she was able to breathe clearly was an even greater improvement.

She tried to get up, but found that she was still too weak to even sit up.

"Phew," an unfamiliar voice sighed, with what sounded like relief. "You're awake. That's good. That poison really did a number on you,"

She turned her head to the left, and saw a cartoon rabbit dressed like a man grinning at her. _Okay, I've gone crazy, _she noted calmly._ Lovely._

"Assuming this isn't some dying hallucination, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Oswald!" the impossible rabbit said. "I'm the guy you got to help you with the Lazarus Factor, remember?"

She did remember, and wondered why she hadn't noticed that she was conversing with a rabbit. Perhaps the stress of maintaining Arcadia was getting to her.

"Ah yes, now I remember." she replied. "I was nearly finished with the Vector, with that sample of _Rosa Gallaca_ you brought back. Thank you for that, by the way."

She coughed a little. She still felt a bit weak, but would probably recover in the hour. Whatever that rabbit had given her while she was out, it was working wonders. "Unfortunately, Ryan's recent attack changes things. If I try to complete the mixture myself, he'll be sure to try to kill me again, only more thoroughly. You've done so much, but I'm afraid I'll need to ask another favor."

"Sure. Anything to put the wind up the old goat. What d'you need?"

"In my lab, the list of components needed to finish the Lazarus Vector is in a safe behind a painting of some flowers. The combination is 9-4-5-7. You'll also need to take the key inside the safe. It's for the Farmer's Market; you'll need to go there for most of the ingredients. Bring them to me, and I'll mix up the Vector."

Oswald saluted. "Can do!"

Dr. Langford nodded. "Thank you."

After securing the perimeter with some Security Bots and a turret, Oswald ran off to the lab, while Dr. Langford gave her attention to some pep bars that he left behind. "What a strange person," she mused, while she chewed on a pep bar. "He must have known that the Farmer's Market is full of Splicers, and he didn't even hesitate. Not even to get some sort of payment for saving me." She smiled softly. "How very unusual. Who are you, Mr. Oswald?"

OSWALD CRITIQUES SOME ART

Fort Frolic burned.

Oswald bounded through the flames, dodging the Spider Splicers that seemed to be hiding in every corner. Behind him, he could hear Sander Cohen's enraged screams. "He sounds real upset about something," Oswald mused. "Maybe I should have told him that setting fire to his Quadtych wasn't such a hot idea."

Of course, it wasn't like he was _trying_ to burn his masterpiece. He had just been trying to hit Oswald with one of his fireballs, and missed. Not his fault that he couldn't aim worth a darn.

A support beam groaned, and buckled, before collapsing on a nearby walkway. Oswald thanked his lucky stars that he thought to rescue the Little Sisters before he carried out Cohen's dirty work. And that he took the time to pick Cohen's pocket for his apartment key. A place where he could crash and be relatively unbothered would be a godsend; this Loop was nuts!

A Spider Splicer reared up before him, and dramatically lunged for his throat with a sickle. Oswald hit him in the throat with a Psi-Punch, then swiftly kicked him in the balls. The Splicer crumpled up like a dead bug, and Oswald continued on to the bathysphere without breaking his stride.

"It's coming to something," he mused, "when a fellow can't even enjoy a night at the theater without some loony artist going crackers at the sound of criticism."

He sealed the bathysphere, just in time for a fireball to glance harmlessly off of the bronze hatch.

"He needed it, though," Oswald continued, as he pulled the lever to start up the bathysphere. "That Quadtych really _was_ tacky. I mean, _rabbit masks? _How cliche can you get?"

MEETING MR. RYAN

Andrew Ryan, the man who ruled Rapture, was playing golf in his office, when a slightly singed and rather irritated Oswald burst into the foyer. Ryan looked up calmly at the intrusion. "So," he began, "The assassin has overcome my final line of defense, and now he plans to murder me. In the end what separates a man from a slave? Money? Power? No, a man chooses, and a slave obeys!"

Oswald eyed him suspiciously. If he knew his villains, then Ryan was about to go into the Big Rant.

"You think you have memories," Ryan continued, while lining up his next shot. "A farm. A family. An airplane. A crash. And then this place. Was there really a family? Did that airplane crash, or, was it hijacked? Forced down, forced down by something less than a man, something bred to sleepwalk through life unless activated by a simple phrase, spoken by their kindly master. Come in."

Oswald stepped into the room.

"Stop, would you kindly."

Oswald rolled his eyes, and kept walking towards him. Ryan looked at him.

"I said _stop_, would you kin-"

Oswald cut him off. "Look, Mac, I've already erased the mental trigger, and I know about the fake memories, so can we _please_ move on?"

Ryan was utterly flabbergasted. This wasn't how the scenario he had written in his mind had played out. "What...?"

Oswald casually lifted him up off the ground with Telekinesis. "I have just fought my way through your hellhole of a city, saved the souls of over a dozen little girls, brought a man back from the brink of insanity with the power of my mind alone, and survived this place with only one Plasmid. Thanks to your petty little ego, all of that is going to be rendered moot, and all of my friends are going to die if I don't get that self-destruct key from you. Suffice to say, I do _not_ have time for the whole devastating revelation bit."

"You'll have to kill me to get it! And that's what Atlas wants, isn't it?! What he ordered you to do?! A man chooses-"

"And a slaves obeys! Yes! I get it!" Oswald snapped. "Look; I'm almost entirely sure that Atlas is playing me for a sap, but I need to follow his instructions, or we all sleep with the fishes. So hold still!"

Despite Ryan's protestations and flailing about, Oswald then proceeded to frisk him thoroughly and efficiently. He pulled the self-destruct key out of his coat pocket, then abruptly dropped the Telekinesis. Ryan landed in an undignified heap on the floor, while Oswald walked towards the self-destruct mechanism. Behind him, he could hear Ryan yelling "Get back here! A slave obeys! OBEY!"

Oswald just kept on walking. He wasn't a man, or a slave. He was a rabbit, and rabbits care not for philosophical debate. Even when it involves mind control.

**MrEgret**

"I'm home!" Mickey hollered, as he opened the door to his girlfriend's house, carrying a bag of groceries in one arm.

"Hey, Mickey!" Minnie called back. "Just leave the groceries in the kitchen, okay?"

"Got it!"

As Mickey walked into the foyer, and through one of the many winding hallways of Minnie's home, he passed a door that was emitting a bright light from the crack. He shrugged, and walked on.

A few seconds later, he quickly backpedaled, and looked at the door. He didn't remember anyone using this door. He thought it was a closet. So why was there light coming out from the crack? Curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the door with his free hand.

Inside, there was a room that was absolutely filled with television screens, each showing a view of a random street corner in Mouseton. A few even showed the insides of people's houses. Situated in the middle of the room, there was a wooden desk, a swivel chair, and a corkboard. Mickey's eyes widened as he saw the numerous photos simply plastered all over it, connected by various bits of string.

The photos were all of him and Minnie.

Mickey's eye twitched. This was creepy on levels he couldn't even begin to describe.

He heard a gasp, and spun around, holding the groceries out in front of him like a shield.

Minnie was standing in the doorway, with a downcast expression on her face, and a simply enormous ax in her hand.

"Oh, Mickey...I'm so sorry..." she whispered."You shouldn't have seen all of this."

"Minnie? W-what's going on?" Mickey stammered. "And what's with the ax?"

Minnie rubbed her ax arm with her other hand, while refusing to look at him. "It's just...I get so _worried_ about you. When you go off on your adventures, and leave me behind, I just worry about all the trouble you're in. I figured that with this..."

She waved her hand at the room full of crazy.

"I would be able to make Mouseton safe for you. My love."

Mickey was flatly shocked. Minnie, his Minnie, the sweet young girl who liked cotton candy and long walks on the boardwalk, had built all of this? For him? "B-b-but why?"

Minnie smiled softly. For some reason, it sent a chill down Mickey's spine. "I don't want anything to take you away from me, Mickey. You're my life, the reason for my existence. I'll do anything for you."

She leaned in far closer than Mickey was comfortable with, and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He tensed up as he felt her whisper into his ear. _"Anything."_

And that was when both Mickey and Minnie Awoke.

The two mice blinked at each other in confusion, before Minnie released Mickey from her embrace. The two just stared at each other for a few moments, their cheeks slowly reddening as the Loop memories trickled in. The bag of groceries, dropped during the confusion, laid on its side on the floor, forgotten.

Mickey finally broke the somewhat awkward silence. "I won't tell the others about this Loop if you won't."

"Deal."

Minnie looked thoughtfully at the ax. "I do like the ax, though..."

**MrEgret**

In the city of Los Perdidos, all hell had broken loose. The dead had risen from their grave. There was mass panic in the streets, as the living were set upon by the zombie tide. For many, the stress was too much, and they killed themselves. Others went completely insane, and were even bigger threats to the remaining survivors. For many people, it seemed that all hope was lost.

Goofy was not one of those people.

"YAHOO!"

Several zombies were sent flying, upside down and on fire, as Goofy surfed through the streets on what appeared to be the lovechild of a snowboard, a jet engine and a missile. He was wearing a flaming boxing glove in one hand, and wielding a shield that was simply crackling with energy in the other. For reasons unknown, he was dressed like a reject from Saturday Night Fever, complete with white disco jacket and gold chains. The only thing that didn't quite fit was the presence of a pair of skiing goggles on Goofy's face. His one concession to anything approaching safety.

Nick Ramos had grabbed the most powerful motorbike that he could find, and he could barely keep up with Goofy's conveyance.

Not even after he strapped on booster rockets from a Star Wars Loop.

"HEY, RAMOS!" Goofy shouted, as he unintentionally clotheslined a line of zombies while turning around to look at him. "YOU SAID WE NEED TO GET TO INGLETON TO RESCUE ANNIE, RIGHT?"

"YEAH!" Nick shouted back. _God-DAMN, was that engine loud,_ he thought.

"GOT IT!"

Goofy tossed a rope out to Nick, and he caught a hold of it. "HANG ON!" Goofy shouted.

"FOR WHAT?"

"FOR THE TURBO FUNCTION!"

"TURBO FUNCTIOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_-"

A group of Survivors who had been saved by Ramos and Goofy a while before looked up in awe, as they saw their saviors soaring through the sky. One of them shouted something, but it was unclear exactly which one.

"YAAAAAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HOOOEY!"

**MrEgret**

Mickey sighed. It was one of _those_ Loops. The kind where you head for the nearest bar the Loop after, to complain about and drink impossibly alcoholic beverages to try to forget.

It had started out relatively normal. He was a private eye this Loop, who worked out of his house in Mouseton. Minnie was Awake, and they were considering expanding their operations to include Duckburg. The plan was to find out if Donald and Goofy were Awake, and then go and try to get in Scrooge's good graces, to get an in with the Duckburg elite. Perhaps they could help him retrieve his Number One Dime; that was always a good way to earn his favor.

That plan was scrapped approximately five days in, when Mickey was coming home with some groceries. On the way over, he had been threatened by three evil twins swearing revenge for that one time in Budapest, except that was when he was under hypnosis, so it didn't count. On the way back he had been blackmailed by at least one agent from every single branch of the United States government, along with a few that Mickey knew for a fact didn't exist in Hub Loops. Luckily, the resulting infighting essentially nullified their respective schemes. Over the course of the entire trip, he had fended off no less than _twelve_ different women claiming to be past lovers.

Half of them were pregnant with his children, except not really, that had been his evil twin.

Every.

_Single_.

_**TIME**_.

The organ music was also getting _really_ irritating.

Mickey wiped his brow, and futilely tried to wipe some lipstick off his collar, as he finally saw his house ahead. "What a day," he sighed. "More plot twists than you could shake a stick at, and not a lick of sense among them."

As he walked down the path to the front door, he saw a man missing his pants (probably Unawake Minnie's secret lover, or some such hogwash) get thrown through the window. He winced. That was going to cost a lot to repair.

When he opened the front door, a horde of men, similarly beaten and sans pants, barreled through the doorway. Some were shouting about "you cheating heart" or how "you'll pay for this."

As he stepped into the living room, he saw a similarly tired Minnie sweeping a bunch of unconscious men into a pile, and out the door. There was a large baseball bat lying on the couch, next to a preposterously large pile of jewelry, lost deeds to this mansion or that, and death threats from everyone from the President to the milkman.

Mickey and Minnie exchanged looks of pure exasperation. "I hate soap opera Loops," they said in unison.

Suddenly Clarabelle Cow burst through the front door, all ready to announce that she and Horace Horsecollar were going to elope, but when she saw the downright murderous looks the mice were giving her, she grinned sheepishly, and quietly backed out of the house.

**MrEgret**

"Now, young Skywalker, you will-"

At that moment, the doors to Palpatine's throne room were blown off of their hinges. They flew the length of the room, and slammed into the glass wall behind Anakin (currently Vader), Palpatine and Luke, breaking the Sith Lord's concentration. The three Force-users stood agape as blue and green motes flew around the room like a swarm of angry bees, and a rasping voice called out, _**"PALPATIIIIINE..."**_

"Who dares enter my inner sanctum uninvited?!" raged Palpatine.

_**"It is I, Michael, Voice of Diz-Ni. You broke the rules, Palpatine."**_

Anakin had to fight down an attack of the giggles. Seeing the old tyrant turn even paler than normal at the sound of Mickey Mouse with a voice distorter was something he was going to remember for the rest of the Loops.

Luke (being unAwake) was simply confused by the ensuing events, but he saw an opportunity to escape when he saw it. While Palpatine's attention was directed elsewhere, he limped behind a pillar, and started to plan a counterattack.

His intervention was not needed.

"No! No! I never betrayed you, Master! Never!" gibbered Palpatine, as Mickey slowly walked towards him, Keyblade at the ready, and the Guardians of the Wasteland formed complex patterns behind him.

_**"You knew the rules when you made your deal with the Principality of Diz-Ni, Palpatine. Thou shall not strike down those who are marked by destiny."**_

Mickey suddenly looked at the pillar that Luke was hiding behind, and the young Jedi could have sworn that he _winked_ at him.

"The young Skywalker?!" Palpatine cried out hysterically. "But he's not even a proper Jedi! Barely an apprentice-"

_**"SILENCE!" **_thundered Mickey. _**"You violated your contract with Us. Now you must pay the price."**_

There was a flash of movement, and Palpatine's body was stabbed through the heart, and pinned to his throne by the Keyblade. Immediately after, his body exploded in a burst of Dark energy, and his ghost began to coalesce. Almost immediately, a swarm of Tints formed around it. There was a flash of light, and Palpatine's ghost was writing and screaming within a crystal ball roughly the size of Luke's head.

Anakin suddenly felt a new respect for the mouse. "Nicely done. Now what're you going to do with him?"

Mickey pulled off the voice distorter over his mouth. "Eh, probably throw him into a black hole or something. So, I hear this place is gonna blow in a few minutes?"

"Yeah. Let me explain things to Luke over here, then let's get the hell out of here."

"Right. I'l go fire up the Gummi Ship."

**MrEgret**

Mickey wandered down the ancient subway path, while considering his options. He was currently twelve years old, homeless, and barely scraping together a living as a newsboy. A tough corner for most people, but then, Loopers weren't most people.

He had Awoken in this subway, which did not appear on any map, and he was interested in seeing where it led. Especially when he saw the statues depicting the Seven Deadly Sins. His plot-senses were tingling, and he could almost taste the upcoming adventure hook.

Mickey realized that he had been spending _way_ too much time in Loops based off of RPGs.

Eventually, he came into a large cavern, which was lit up by a brazier, the flames casting flickering shadows on the walls. In the back, there was a huge throne apparently hewn out of stone. Mickey stoppeed when he felt the absolutely astonishing amounts of magic radiating from the elderly man sitting on the throne. "Gosh," Mickey gasped. "He's even stronger than Yen Sid! I didn't think that was possible..."

The old man looked up and Mickey froze in place. He only relaxed when the man smiled, and beckoned him closer. "Come in, young mouse," he intoned. "I have been expecting you."

Mickey slowly edged into the cave. "Y-you have?"

"Of course. I can see the mists of Time hanging about you like a veil. You are not from this time, are you, young mouse?"

"You could say that," Mickey replied. _So he's Loop-Aware_, he thought to himself. _This may be bad.  
><em>  
>"Do not be alarmed," the old man-no, the wizard-continued. "I am the wizard Shazam. Much like yourself, I have spent my entire life fighting injustice and cruelty, but I feel my time drawing near. I need to choose a successor, and I believe that you could fulfill that role."<p>

Mickey sighed inwardly. Business as usual, it seemed. "All right. What do I have to do?"

"Merely say my name, and you will be granted the abilities of six of the mightiest beings the world has ever known:

The Wisdom of Solomon!  
>The Strength of Hercules!<br>The Stamina of Atlas!  
>The Power of Zeus!<br>The Courage of Achilles!  
>and The Speed of Mercury!<p>

You will become Earth's mightiest mortal: Captain Marvel!"

Mickey thought about it for a while. It had been a while since he was a superhero, and the ability to become a flying brick would come in useful...

He finally nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Then say my name, noble mouse!"

Mickey braced himself, then shouted at the top of his lungs: "SHAZAM!"

Suddenly lightning flashed inside the cave, and Mickey felt a tremendous surge of energy course through his body. When the surge subsided, he had grown up into his adult self, while bedecked in a set of red tights with a golden lightning bolt on his chest, and a white cape around his neck. He could feel power coursing through his entire body, and he saw sparks playing along his fingertips. All of a sudden, he felt like anything was possible.

He smiled. He could get used to this.

**MrEgret**

Oswald trudged along the surface of the moon, dragging along a mortar and pestle. "I swear," he grumbled, "if I ever get my hands on the guy that started the whole rabbit on the moon thing, I am gonna-"

"You're gonna what?"

"I don't know! Maybe cover his house in moon pies, or somethin-wait."

Oswald turned around, and then just stared.

There, standing in front of him was a navy blue horse...thing with wings and a horn. Her mane, Oswald noted, was apparently made of stars, and she bore a symbol of the moon on her flank.

Also, she was radiating magic on a level that Oswald had never seen before, excluding deities.

The alicorn and the rabbit just stared at each other for a few seconds. "Please tell me you know what Looping means." Oswald finally stammered.

The alicorn smiled. "Indeed. My name is Princess Luna"

Oswald nearly collapsed in relief. "Oh, thank the stars. I'm Oswald. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit."

Luna tilted her head confusedly. "I don't believe I have heard of you before."

"Not many people have. I've only just started Looping recently. Just after the Crash."

Luna nodded. "Yes, this makes sense. We have some Loopers from that time period. Anyway, welcome to Equestria. Or at least, Equestria's moon."

Oswald grinned. "Aw, neato! Mickey told me about this place after I started Looping!"

Then the Loop memories hit. Luna waited politely while Oswald got them sorted out. His grin turned into a pensive look. "...Okay, that's odd. Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Why the blazes are we _married?_"

Luna looked at Oswald in confusion, before her Loop memories came in. "Ah. it seems that the Magic Kingdom is an actual country in Equestria this Loop, and you and Mickey got hitched to me and Tia as a political move."

"Mickey's here? Then why didn't he respond to my ping?"

"He is probably not Awake this Loop. Celestia isn't Awake either, or we would not be sitting up here."

The two Loopers thought for a moment, then slowly started to grin.

"Oswald?" Luna asked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Pranking time?"

"Pranking time."

"What."

Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's personal student, and Spike, her number-one assistant and King Mickey's personal apprentice simply stared at the chaos that was unfolding on the stage.

Celestia (who still wasn't Awake) was staring at the strange duo standing on the stage with an expression of shock. Mickey, (who _was_ Awake) looked like he was desperately trying to fight off an attack of the giggles.

Luna, dressed in a white tank top with a large red N on the front and a matching white skirt posed on one side of the stage while Oswald, in a ridiculous purple wig, white shirt (also with the red N) and pants posed on the other side.

In the center, a strange bird-like robot with a tape recorder taped to it and a gold coin glued to the head scanned the crowd.

"Prepare for trouble!" Luna began.

"And make it double!" Oswald continued.

"To protect Equestria from devastation!"

"To unite all ponies within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Luna!"

"Oz!"

"Team Nightmare, undisputed rulers of the night!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for a fright!"

The tape recorder clicked on, and played, "Beep-boop! That's right!"

As Mickey finally burst out laughing, and Celestia couldn't make up her mind whether to attack the members of Team Nightmare or check on her husband, Twilight sighed, and brought a hoof to her face. At least this Loop would be interesting.

**Crossoverparinglover**_  
><em>

Mickey mused curiously in front of a rather elaborate and complicated inter-connected wall of ideas and concepts, labeled 'Fiege', though it seemed to have lost several pieces recently recently.

Apparently they were in another loop where they were the living incarnations of Disney Company, and thus in charge of all future output of movie and television production.

It was both amazingly powerful, and incredibly fragile. One wrong move, and they could turn Frozen into the next Black Cauldron.

Of course, now they had to contend with the great responsibility that was owning the Hub Verse Kingdom Hearts, Marvel and Lucas universes.

It was...rarely easy to get right. One wrong move, or a lack of a move, could destroy them. Mickey knew that for a mortifying fact.

There was a reason you never let Goofy make casting calls for Robert Downey Junior's replacement actor. In hindsight Zac Effron was a horrible Iron Man.

On the other hand, that time Goofy was allowed to write the plot for Kingdom Hearts 3 (which Mickey had not experienced yet, and apparently neither had Sora), because it somehow managed to be less mind-screwy than previous installments.

But then there was that time Mickey had hired Hideaki Anno, Grant Morrison and Pendleton Ward to co-write it...it was popular but no one could really understand the ending.

But the MCU was different...it was, for one thing, 100% created on a generally sober mind (Unlike some Kingdom Hearts games in the Hub verse), and it had to appeal to more than just the video game crowd.

It had a plot that seemed to be well planned out for at least a decade in advance, or at least it did.

Sadly, Mickey couldn't find most of Fiege's notes, and he seemed to be channeling Erskine in not telling anyone, or writing anything down, about his plans when assassins from the nefarious 'Networking Illuminati Against Really Good Shows and Ideas' (N.I.A.R.G.I) organization had killed him and the other writers, caused so much damage to the Netflix team alone they had to call up Netflix and cancel, and torched most of their stuff.

Said group was also the reason Josh Whedon and Greg Weisman had issues with keeping their shows going, now further made so by the fact Whedon was no longer alive, and had crippled the anime industry in 2007 and further so in 2008, though it had recovered recently.

So, it would seem that they would have to go and rebuild the MCU from the ground up, with only the details of everything through Ant-Man left to base their plans off of.

"Garsh, those N.I.A.R.G.I people really made a ruckus out of things. They even ruined your show, Mr. Vader sir"

"No, that was a side effect of Disney obtaining the rights to Lucasfilm. Considering what I've heard about its former network, it probably was better they change pace and give their rights to a company that actually has a decent marketing team, and does not seem to think that quality action programming should be replaced by chibi freaks of nature"

The 'High Exalted Council of Disney Properties', as Darth Vader had decided to call it, were the entirety of the 'Disney' loopers who were awake this loop, consisting of Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Groot, Captain America, Elsa, Genie, Jack Skeleton, and Percy Jackson, whose publisher was technically owned by Disney so one could argue he should actually be there, sitting around a round table.

"Okay, so all the notes on my third film were lost?" Cap decided to get the meeting back on tract before Vader could get on a rant about bad television programs.

"Your film, Doctor Strange, the second Guardians film, the future plans, it's all gone" Mickey affirmed.

"I am Groot" Groot spoke in a depressed tone at the loss.

"What about Mr. Abrams?" Luke inquired for the sake of his own relaunch.

"He's fine, currently hiding in a bolt hole with Weisman and Filoni with all their notes in tact" Mickey told the relieved hero "That's why we're not trying to determine if its too late to get Luceno or Zahn to write episode 7."

"Okay then, what exactly do we have to work with on the big and mighty front, assuming we don't spoil any details" the Genie inquired in a completely spoiler preventing tone of voice as Mickey snapped his finger, causing dozens of holographic projections to form up on the table.

"Let's see, we have T'Challa, Carol Danvers, Luke Cage, Matt Murdock, Stephan Strange, Jennifer Walters, Nico Minoru..."

"What about Logan?" Jack inquired as Mickey shook his head.

"Fox has his rights"

"Peter?" Elsa asked as Cap shook his head

"Sony"

"Namor?"

"I am Groot"

"What Groot said Percy" Mickey commented "Basically, Namor's a legal minefield, Man Thing is complicated, and Spiderman and the X-men and related peoples are owned by different companies. That of course makes using characters connected to both tricky, as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch prove, and I haven't even asked about Jessica Drew and Brian Braddock"

"Maybe it's for the best, I mean who would go and see a 'Captain Britain' film anyway?" Donald asked out loud.

"I am Groot"

"...He has a point there Donald" Goofy sided with the Guardian of the Galaxy on a Captain Britain film. "Though I think it would be easier if we did clear up those mine fields. After all, if you really think about it, Fox could raise a stink about a lot of things. I mean, that second Ant fellow was a member of the Fantastic Four for a long time, Black Panther first appeared in the Fantastic Four book and often still does, he even was a member after that Civil War" (Cap shivered at that one. He honestly had no idea why he was so...dogmatic then) ", Carol was closely associated with the X-Men for a long time because of that Rogue thing and that time she was a member of those Starjammers with Scott's father, Thanos has a pretty strong arguing case with being part of the Silver Surfer's rogues gallery. If Fox knows that we've suffered a major creative blow, they might decide to steal some characters from us while we're down."

Mickey flinched at the sort of legal minefield Goofy had brought up, or the Social Darwinist viewpoint of legal attack. If Fox really wanted to, could they manage to be that obnoxious?

For some reason, the word 'Gifted' fluttered into his mind

"You know what, before we even get started on recovery, let's just cover that base first" Mickey decided "Anakin, I want to you get Fox to give up all their rights, at least to the Fantastic Four and all things that are not earthbound. Getting the X-Men back as well would be ideal as well"

Darth Vader nodded "And what methods do you suppose?"

"...Whatever you deem necessary that leaves them alive, whole and sane" Mickey told the occasional evil lord of the galaxy "Luke, Sony is far more agreeable, so you deal with them"

It was best to save the scarier, more imposing Skywalker for the stubborn ones.

"You two can take care of that after the meeting finishes, but first...anyone have ideas for the movies?"

"...Haven't read the script for Age of Ultron or Ant Man, but if it's possible, can we try and avoid a Civil War storyline unless we have a really good reason story line?" Cap offered up immediately.

"Can we have some of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D characters appear in a movie?" Percy suggested

"Do we actually need the Inhumans if the X-Men are being brought back?" Elsa questioned

"I am Groot"

"Tree, we are not doing a Onslaught movie. Fans would almost rather want me appearing in your sequel" Vader snarked as the room quickly descended into loud arguments.

"Maybe this is why Walt had people problems" Mickey muttered to himself. It would explain the sudden images of 'Spider Oswald' and 'X Oswald' that just appeared in his head after all

**MrEgret**

Somewhere in Cairo, Mickey awoke to find himself in a luxurious hotel room. "Huh," he said, as he looked around. "Not bad. I've certainly Awoken in worse places."

He went over to the mirror to see how he looked this time around. Surprisingly, he had red eyes, and a small pair of fangs. He was also dressed in a set of fancy clothes, similar to his usual attire during Victorian loops. "Vamprie, huh? Okay, not too bad. I can work with thi-"

Then the Loop memories came in.

Mickey reeled from the shock of the memories, and sat down heavily on the bed. The only thing he could think of was _"I knew learning that time-stopping spell back in the Kingdom Hearts universe was going to bite me in the butt."  
><em>  
>Still, he thought that replacing freaking <em>DIO,<em>of all people, was going a bit too far. Even with Yggdrasil's rather peculiar sense of humor.

"Right, screw this Loop," he announced. "SHAZAM!"

There was a flash of lightning, the crashing of thunder, and Mickey stood proudly in his Captain Marvel uniform. Mickey felt the inside of his mouth with his tongue, and was pleased to note a lack of fangs. "That's one problem solved. Now, let's see who else is Awake..."

"YOU'RE NOT DIO-SAMA!"

"Oh, right; magic lightning_does_ tend to stand out, doesn't it?"

Mickey leaped out of the way, as an orb of pure nothingness promptly put a hole in the bed where he had been sitting mere seconds before. As Mickey turned to face an enraged Vanilla Ice, he wondered if any other Disney Loopers were running into trouble.

"No, seriously-ACK! I'm on your side! WOAH! Hey! Easy with those vines, buster! YEEK!"

Minnie ducked and weaved around the flying metal objects that her new Stand kept attracting, while trying to explain to an Unawake Joseph Joestar and Avdol that no, she wasn't a servant of DIO, no matter what she might have said before, and would you please put those Stands away before somebody gets hurt?

Of course, given that she had announced that she would have taken Joseph for a lover if she wasn't already attracted to DIO literally minutes before she Awoke, this was proving to be substantially harder than usual.

"Oh, Mickey, where are you?" she fretted, before ducking, and narrowly avoiding getting clobbered by a flying trash can. While she might keep the Stand for later use, she wanted to know how to turn it _off_first.

**MrEgret**

Goofy the Bodyguard

Goofy squinted his eyes, as he surveyed the courtyard of Magic Cinder Castle. There was nothing to be seen, except for the countless number of souls glowing faintly as they awaited comsumption.

He didn't entirely know who those gangsters were, but they had tried to kill Angela, the Witch child he was looking over, so of course he had to step in. He had intended to simply talk them into giving up and going away, but they opened fire before he could even so much as say "Hello." If he didn't have the Ogre Shield equipped at the time, he would have been reduced to Swiss cheese. The bullets ricocheted off of his shield, and took out several unfortunate gangsters.

Goofy then tried to chase the remaining ones off with a simple Goofy Turbo attack, but he had _severely_ underestimated the power that his current body had.

Long story short, there were now several Goofy-shaped holes in the surrounding walls, and the gangsters' souls seemed to be clustered around them.

"Gawrsh," he mused, "Maybe holing up in this here castle isn't the brightest idea. I wonder if there's anywhere I could take Angela to get some help lookin' after her..."

Suddenly, his heightened senses picked up someone sneaking up on him. He spun around, tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Well, looks like we found our Replacement, Tsubaki," a rather brash male voice said.

"Really?" a female voice (Tsubaki, Goofy wagered) asked? "He looks rather...odd."

"Yeah well, that's Replacement Loopers for you," the brash voice replied.

Goofy looked up from his position on the ground, and saw a blue-haired ninja boy holding a chain scythe kneeling down, and closely scrutinizing Goofy's face. Oddly, he didn't see any girls around to match up with the Tsubaki voice. "Uh, can I help you?" he asked.

"Let's cut the crap. You're Looping, right?" the ninja boy interrupted.

"Geez, Black*Star; these 'Loops' did nothing to mellow you out did they?" the chain scythe chided.

Goofy didn't even react to the talking weapon. He had seen weirder things working as a waiter at the House of Mouse. "A-hyuck! I sure am! Name's Goofy. You're Black*Star, right?"

Black Star grinned and struck an impressive pose, holding a rather embarrassed Tsubaki aloft like a flag. "That's right! The Master of Assassination, Black*Star, has entered the scene!"

Tsubaki shifted back into human form and bowed contritely. "Please forgive my Meister. He's like this a lot. My name's Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. I'm his Demon Weapon partner."

Goofy shook them both by the hand after getting up from the ground. "Nice to meet you both! So, what brings the two of you out here?"

"Well, we're students at Shibusen, usually, and we would normally need to collect the souls of evil humans and Witches. If a Demon Weapon consumes ninety-nine human souls and a Witch soul, they become Death Scythes, and gain the honor of being wielded by Shingami-sama."

Goofy looked at the two native Loopers warily. "You're not here to kill Angela, are you? I'll have to stop you, if you are." Tsubaki swallowed a gasp as she _felt_ the intense pressure of Goofy's Soul Wavelength manifesting, like a shroud falling over the entire area. _This Wavelength's stronger than Mifune's ever was!_ she realized. _If he can do this without any concentration at all..._

"Hey, hey, hey, hey hey! Cool your jets, dog-man!" Black*Star responded. "We didn't kill her in the baseline, and we're not gonna kill her now!"

Goofy relaxed slightly. Usually, guys who were as obnoxious as Black*Star currently was were also horrible liars. "Well, alright then. So, why'd you come here?"

Tsubaki relaxed as she felt the Soul Wavelength's presence dissipate. "We're here to offer you and Angela a deal."

Goofy leaned on a nearby wall. "Okay. What's the deal?"

"If you come to Shibusen with us, and help teach our fellow students, we'll make certain that Angela is raised safely, and protect her from whatever groups are hunting for her soul.'

Goofy thought about it for a minute. The students seemed to be on the level, and, well, they _were_ Loopers. They knew this place better than he did.

"Aw, what the heck. You got yourself a deal!"

"RETREAT! RETREEEEEEEEEEAT!"

Arachnophobia members scattered among the trees, abandoning their base en masse. Some of the unluckier ones were instead launched through the walls of the base themselves, face-planting on the ground and promptly disintegrating, leaving behind softly glowing souls.

Mosquito looked on in shock, barely noticing the bleeding stump where his arm used to be. "How did this happen...?" he kept mumbling.

They had expected an attack from Shibusen, and they had naturally prepared for both a full frontal assault and for an attempt at infiltration and sabotage. Baba Yaga's defenses should have been able to repel any attack from the students of that hateful academy. They had hordes of soldiers to die for them, golems supplied by Giriko and his ilk to hold the line, the Artifact Soldiers waiting in the wings, and even himself, the major-domo to Arachne herself.

None of that did any good at all.

And now, the students were inside the base, and destroying every single demon tool they could find. Every single triumph that Arachnophobia had gained over several decades of toil, intrigue and murder, were now going up in flames.

_A ninja that burned his way through our soldiers with green fire, that only seemed to grow in tandem with his will to succeed...a dog-man whose soul was akin to a mighty fortress, impenetrable to any madness attack that tried to breach it...how did Shibusen find such monstrous warriors to fight for them?!_ he wondered.

Mosquito roused himself from his stupor, and dragged himself towards the yawning black hole that used to be the front gates. He needed to get some blood in him, repair his wounds. He'll just use one of the scientists; that was what they were for, after all.

Then, he had to find Arachne. To warn her. To protect her.

She had invited the wrath of gods upon Arachnophobia's head.

**Bardic_Knowledge**

Sora was trying what he'd heard was called a "challenge run," a concept introduced to him by Link of the Hyrule Loops. He was going to go through his whole Loop limiting himself, and in this case, he was limiting himself to a single spell. At first, he thought he'd limit himself to Curaga, but that pretty much negated the challenge altogether. So he picked a double challenge, just for the heck of it: Not only would he be restricted to a single spell, he wasn't going to directly attack anyone.

Which meant that the single spell would have to be Stopga, Aeroga, Reflega, or Magnega.

"Sora!" cried unAwake Donald (Sora was always mildly disappointed to find his friends weren't Awake, even if it was inevitable). "Help!"

Sora dashed in, quickly catching up to the court wizard. "Heal up, Donald, I got this. Reflect!" The hexagonal barrier of the spell appeared around them, causing most of the Heartless's attacks to bounce off. After a few good solid hits, he released the spell, blowing all the Heartless back to darkness.  
><strong><br>****Blazingen1**

"Order! Order! Id like to call this court to… some kind of order."

Sora said as he banged the gravel on the table they sat behind. It was a weird loop this time, where people had very odd mindscapes. For people with only one presence living within them, they wouldn't be aware that they sat in a chair to control their physical body. But people housing more than one mind, they sat in a large conference room with everyone else they have within. Thus, in the business-type meeting table sat Sora and the people he shared his mindscape.

"Right! Roll call! Alright well I'm here. Roxas?

"Here." Roxas said in a deadpan voice.

"Xion?" he said to a slightly transparent Xion.

"I'm here too even though I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be."

"Sleeping Ventus?"

"zzzzzzzzzz…"

"…and finally, a very restrained Vanitas in a Keyblade-escape-proof chair. Hello there, Vanitas."

The non-looping Vanitas sat next to Roxas in a chair with many locks and chains that not even a single Keyblade could unlock them all. "I don't know who you are or how you got here but once I get out of these restraints I will end you idiots and…"

"Roxas, could you please put Vanitas into a comatose state?"

Without breaking his deadpan face, he lifted his right hand, and with it a large cartoonish mallet, and brought it down on Vanitas's head, knocking him out. A large anime bump inflated where he was hit.

"There now that that's all done, now we can get to more serious business, like-"

"Finding the bastard Xehanort. That body stealer. He borrowed my hand one time and he never even bothered to return it. I had to regenerate it elbow up!"

The gang was surprised to see a man in a black and red bodysuit, also known as Deadpool, the looping anomaly, sitting on the opposite end of the conference table.

"What the… Deadpool?! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, now that you mention it, since Disney's buyout of the Marvel franchise, I've been popping out randomly in different Disney worlds. Hey! Maybe this time you can finally make a Kingdom Hearts/Marvel crossover! Itll be epic!"

"I mean, what are you doing here? This is my mind!'

"Well how am I supposed to know? The author's the one who placed me here. I mean come on, where's the context? Aren't you going to go through some kind of exposition or something to explain what the (Bleep) is going on? See, even my curses are (Bleeping) censored."

"Deadpool; get out of my head!" Sora, Roxas, and Xion stood and Keyblades flashed into their open palms.

"Come on guys, do you really think you can take on me?" Deadpool arrogantly puffed his chest.

As soon as he said that, the walls of the conference room fell open to reveal the entire space behind all three Keybladers were full of Keyblades Sora had gathered throughout the loops. There was seemingly no end to them.

Looking at his uneven odds, "Well then…" Deadpool took the most manliest option… and ran away screaming like a little girl, not before he set a radio he found to a cheesy Benny Hill chase music.

"Get him!" and so the trio chased him around the empty space of the void. The Keyblades floated after them.

After 5 minutes of running, Deadpool suddenly turned around wearing a cop hat, held up a stop sign and blew a big police whistle.

"Bweeeeeeepp!"

This brought a screeching halt to the three.

"Hold up just a minute guys. If what the author guy said earlier about chairs and controls is true, if you're here, then whose controlling the body?"

Blink. Blink.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Outside Sora's mind)

Both friends watched worriedly as their other friend went silent for one moment, then wildly ran around in circles before finally collapsing onto the sand, snoring.

Unawake Riku just stared and said, "I worry about what goes on in that head of yours, Sora."

**Blazingen1**

**Do you want to build a Baymax? Part 1  
><strong>

"_Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman…_" sang a young Anna to the door that hid her sister from her.

"Go away Anna!"

"_Okay bye,_" She finished sadly, as she walked away from her only Sister's room. Lonely Anna was disappointed that she couldn't even see her sister anymore. Mama and Papa were outside busy running the kingdom, and she had lost her only friend. Was Elsa mad at her for something? One could say that Anna was hurting.

She was so dejected that she didn't even notice, that just when she was about to return to her room, she bumped face first into a giant white balloon.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she fell on her rump. She looked up at the object and blinked.

And then blinked some more.

It appeared to be a large rotund Marshmallow man (I don't think they have balloons in her time period) stood in her path. It was large enough to fit the entire corridor, and had two big black eyes connected with a line.

"Hello. I am Baymax," said the Marshmallow man, as he lifted an arm to give a friendly wave. "I was programmed to heal the sick and injured. Are you alright?" he asked as he tilted his head sideways.  
>Anna couldn't really find the words to respond, for not only did she not understand what was said, but also because her eyes shined with wonder and fascination at the adorable and huggable creature that stood before her. It really was like a marshmallow; looked soft too.<p>

She picked herself up and then poked Baymax in his large belly.

Boing. Boing.

It definitely wasn't a creature of her imagination. Then her eyes lit up with excitement. Finally, there was someone for her to play with. She brushed her skirt; had to act like a princess after all; and then greeted the marshmallow man.

"I'm okay. Ahem. I am Princess Anna. Do _you_ want to build a snowman?"

Meanwhile, Princess Elsa sat in her room contemplating her sad existence. She had harmed her sister by accident, and for that she isolated herself from her to protect her.

It was a lonely existence, but one she would do out of protection. That was what she told herself even though the real reason is that she loved her sister so much that she feared the day she really harmed her, and thus bore the burden of solitude.

It had been a few hours since her sister was at the door. Elsa was glad that her sister had found something to do, but sad that she couldn't be there with Anna. It was a mixed bag of feelings. From her door, she could hear her sister's laughter.

'At least she had found someone to play with. I wonder who it is.'

"Wheeee! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Anna as she bounced up and down.

Said princess was currently using Baymax as a makeshift trampoline. After a whole day playing with snow with Baymax, she had retreated to the warmth of her castle, in her favorite room, the one with the paintings. Not once did she think about Elsa shutting her out, not anything else. That is, until she heard the horns blow, indicating the return of her parents.

'Yay! Mama and Papa are home!"

Then her thoughts drifted to her new friend she was sitting on.

"Oh no! Mama and Papa are home! I can't let them see you." She was worried that they might scold her for talking with a stranger (technically) and take her new friend away. She had to hide him.

"Come on!" She ran out of the room. A few seconds later she ran back in and pushed the still waddling Baymax out with her.

"I am not fast."

"No kidding!"

Knock, knock, knock knock, knock.

It was Anna's favourite knock on Elsa's door. Mama and Papa were home, so she had to look her best, gloves on and everything. But Anna knocking on her door again, and not running towards their parents, was unexpected.

"Elsa! I really need your help here."

When she didn't answer, Anna's knocks became more frantic.

"Elsa?! I'm really serious here. I really need your help, or else Papa might take him away."

Had Anna taken in a stray again? It wouldn't really be the first time she did. Deciding against it, she opened the door to reveal a large snowman with a rotund belly not unlike their Butler, Kai. He lifted his hand in a friendly wave, and said "Hello. I am Baymax. Who are you?"

(To Anna, it looked more like a marshmallow, but to Elsa, I'm thinking that her connection to snow might make it seem to her that Baymax was more snowmen-like)

"Huh?" was her intelligent answer.

"Elsa!" yelled Anna from the other side of Baymax. She was currently pushing Baymax into Elsa's doorframe. He couldn't fit. "Could you help me hide Baymax? I can't let Mama and Papa see him."

"Um what?" she asked as she walked out of her room for what seemed to be the first time this year. This felt like once again like Anna's mischievous schemes back when they were younger and more prone to get into trouble.

"Please. Just this once! Then I promise not to bother you ever again!"

Step, step, step.

Both Anna and Elsa gasped and looked towards the staircase with a deer in a headlight's look. They were getting closer.

(Two seconds later)

"Hhhhrrrggg!" They were now both valiantly struggling to squeeze Baymax into Elsa's room. Curse those tiny bodies of theirs.

With a final heave, and a pop sound, Baymax finally squeezed through.

"I'll distract them. You go find a place he can hide in your room," said Anna as she went to intercept her parents.

Elsa went back into her room and slammed the door shut behind her, back against the door. The snowman looked at her, and blinked once more. 'Hello. I am Baymax." He greeted again with a friendly wave. "I was programmed to heal the sick and injured."

'Now what do I do with him?' thought Elsa helplessly.

**Do you want to build a Baymax? Part 2  
><strong>

(That Night)

Once the entire Hullabaloo was over, the King and Queen left Elsa's room for the night. Elsa stood grinning at the door as it closed. Once it did, she dropped it with a tired sigh.

Opening the closet, the stuffed Baymax blinked as light flooded his optics. Thank goodness princesses had spacious closets.

"It's okay. You can come out now." Elsa then went back to her desk.

Blinking once again, Baymax stepped forth, maneuvering his balloon-like body until he reached her. It was like he could sense the sadness in the tone.

'What seems to be the trouble?" he asked her.

"Hmm? Oh! It is nothing. I am just doing my homework my tutors assigned me."

Peeking from the corner of her eye, she saw that Baymax still stood beside her. Now that she's looking at him more clearly, it was obvious to her that this was no snowman. While it was white, it had a metal head, much like the helmets soldiers wear. Its body was neither warm nor cold, and is made of a bouncy material.

Feeling a bit awkward that the creature was still staring at her, she took a deep breath, and in a very formal tone, implied, "Yes? Is there something that you require from me?"

"My scanners indicate depression from you. Why are you upset?"

"What?" This stopped Elsa's train of thought immediately. Did this 'Snowman' know what had occurred before?

The robot did a quick scan on her bio.

"Your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing severe depression. In addition, your human body temperature is at 24º Celcius, which is 12º lower of normal body  
>temperature. Are you ill?" he asked as he reached his hand towards her.<p>

"No NO! I'm fine!" she responded in fear. In her fear, she had accidentally released her icy powers on the robot's hand, encasing it in a thin layer of ice.

"Gasp! Oh no. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Stay away from me! Its for your own good!" she backed away from Baymax, ice spreading from her feet to the floor.

Baymax however, did not move. He instead looked at his slightly frozen appendage, and switched on his heating apparatus within the hands to melt it.

"Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel! Conceal… don't … feel" she kept chanting the mantra over and over. She sat in a fetal position in the corner of the room.

Arms of fluff enclosed her prone form. She opened her eyes to see that it was Baymax who was hugging her.

"It is alright to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain, especially to where my hands cannot reach." he lifted her out of her fetal position and placed her sitting on her bed, and then hugged her tightly. "It will be alright. There. There."

Here was a creature so pure of heart, whose adorableness matched the sincerity of his comfort. Elsa could barely hold it in any longer. She had held her ground in front of her parents, so that they would see her as a good girl, but this 'snowman's' comfort had opened the floodgates, and so she cried softly into his soft hide, her tears forming ice as they dropped to the ground.

Baymax opted to use his heating apparatus once more to give her warmth. Elsa couldn't really complain about it. It was indeed a comforting gesture. They sat like that the whole night.

(The next morning)

Elsa Awoke, in both senses, to see a large inflatable thing sitting next to her bed. Her loop memories told her that this was Baymax.

That was the odd part as it was obvious to her that this root is way far back in time to even be developed.

The knock on the door indicated that it was Anna.

"Hey Elsa? Feeling loopy today?"

"Morning Anna. I just Woke up."

The door slammed open. "Oh! Good! Is the marshmallow man still in the room?"

"It's not a marshmallow. It's a robot, an inflatable one that is." She gestured to the robot. His eyes were still closed.

"Is he still sleeping? Yohoo! Wakey wakey!… He's not waking up."

"I think the correct term is that he's in sleep mode. Let me see." She grabbed him with her snowy powers to form a hand and placed him in a standing position. There was a red light blinking dimly from its centre.

"Low batteries. Well, that's an easy fix. All we have to do is to charge … him … up." Anna finished lamely. They were in a period where electricity had yet to be developed yet. "Oh dear. Come on Elsa, you're the nerd in the family, is there anything we can do?"

Elsa responded to that quip with a glare and a pout. Baymax must have kept her warm through the night, thus using up all his power.

Looking through things out of her pockets, she checked for any electrical appliance or outlet. They often loop into fantasy or old-age like worlds, so nuclear era loop items were rarer.

She took out a solar panel and some wires, and got to work. Anna, no matter how well intentioned, was not meant for this kind of delicate work.

(Ding)

The beady black eyes opened. Baymax was once again active.

Looking over the two girls who were celebrating on their success, he lifted his arms in a polite gesture and said, "Good morning Princess Anna, Princess Elsa. Did you have a good rest? My scanners indicate that both of you are no longer in pain."

Thanks to lots of queenly training, it was Elsa who first responded with the improvised explanation, "We are fine, thank you. While you were asleep, we were able to reconcile and make peace with one another. Thank you for your help."

"I am designed to care. You are most welcome."

They sat in the room full of content. But then came the bombshell, which was triggered by Elsa.

"Now what? We can't keep hiding him in my room Anna, nor yours since it is more open. We can't pass him off as a balloon or a toy as balloons weren't invented yet. What to do." She put her hands in a thinking position.

Anna sat down too and folded her arms together, squeezed her eyes closed and thought about it.

Baymax looked bemusedly at the two sisters, not that he knew what was going on.

It was Anna who thought about it first. "Well, we could just roll with it."

"Hmm?"

"Can we keep him Papa?" Anna said with her cutesiest face. Elsa was there right beside her, making the same face. The King could only scratch his head in confusion. From what his little girls told him, this 'magical' creature just waltzed right into the castle, fixed the rift between the two sisters, healed Anna's 'condition' and had a solution to Elsa's magical problem. If it wasn't for the fact that it had mended the two sister's relationship, and fixed the problem within Anna, he would have called the guards by now. The queen, who stood beside him, was equally confused.

"Hello. I am Baymax, a personal healthcare companion. I am programmed to heal the sick and the injured."

"…Right. So you are a doctor?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes I am."

"I heard you had a solution to my eldest daughter's problem?" asked the King.

"Please. She can't be isolated all the time, no one deserves that. Is there anything we can do?" questioned the distressed Queen.

"Indeed there is. My scanners show that there is an anomalous energy within Elsa that allows her to produce ice and snow from her body, thus cooling her body temperature to lower than standard temperatures. However, scientifically, should this build up not be released in any form of manner, then the subject will experience greater difficulty in containing it until the build-up of the energy is greater than she what can contain."

Baymax then lit up his screen on his belly, then he pictured and said, "For visual reference, she is attempting to hold back a leaking dam full of holes with just two hands."

Shutting off his screen, he concluded, "Diagnosis: she needs to release all the pent up energy from time to time. She needs to 'Let it Go'."

Elsa face palmed at the obvious pun, then turned to the cheeky looking Anna. "You told him to say that didn't you?"

"Yep."

**ScyBlade**

Vergil Woke Up. He was grateful that he was in a kneeling position when it happened. So many Wake Up while in motion, which tended to cause problems.

_"Alright,"_ he thought to himself, _"where am I?"_

_"Hmm, I already have a Sword of Sparda?"_ Then the memories hit. _"Oh, HECK NO! Wait, did just go 'heck' in my own head?"_

He was a suit of armor. The very same armor he wore against Master Xehanort. That man had stolen his body, and only strength of will allowed Vergil to continue fighting. By possessing his own armor.

_"Right, kick the thief out of my body, get my body back. Preferably in that order, less tedious_ _that way." _He began patting down his body for anything that might help him with his self-appointed task.

He pulls out the wayfinder. He could feel various pulls on his being from it. Apparently, he could use it to guide it to others that would help in his cause. _"But, how to get off this... Oh, ho. That can be used as wings." _Putting action to words, the Lingering Spirit, Nelo Angelo, departs.

Riku looked at the animate suit of armor. It had dropped out of the sky and had used martial art skills, and what he recognized as the Beowulf Devil Arm, to defeat a batch of Heartless that Sora had clearly intended to use as a warmup. Probably the source of the other Ping he had felt earlier.

"Nelo Angelo, I'm surprised to meet you here. Feeling a bit Loopy? I know I am." said the white haired Riku.

"Oh, you know this... being? Do tell." That had come a green faced, horned witch.

"Not so much know him, Maleficent, but know of him. He'll be useful. My name's Riku."

Maleficent grinned, "Tell me, oh Black Angel, do you crave power? I can offer you a great power. All you have to do, is come with us."

In Vergil's next Loop:

Dante was having the time of his life. Vergil could now manifest a katana from pure darkness. And let's not forget that his Sparda was now a Keyblade. And one must mention the Dream Eaters. Oh, yes, this loop was definately what he needed to break the monotamy of the Infinite Loops.

**Evilhumour**

Keyblades to the Kingdom

1.2

Riku had just finished explaining the basic information of the Loops, Fused, Vairents and the whole matter of the Yggdrasil-computer near system crash to the new Looper. Arthur had taken it in with a worried look on his face, occasionally reaching for his inhaler for some air. Riku remembered that Arthur's mom had let the kids go to this island on the scientific basis that the clear air could help clear his lungs and she was dedicated in finding a proper way to cure his asthma after dealing with the other diseases on the mainland.

"Is something the matter Arthur?" Riku asked, eyebrow rising as he watched the kid starting to stand up from the sand.

"I'm worried that I will have an asthma attack that will kill me and then Monday will show up." Arthur frowned.

"Monday?" There was other parts that got his attention like dying but Monday seemed to be a safer question for now.

Arthur gave him a sad smile, something he had only seen in older Loopers. He ran his fingered through his hair, taking his time and trying to take a deep breath before using his inhaler again. "I have to deal with so much that I am not sure how to really beg-" His eyes perked upwards. "You mentioned carrying objects through Loops through subpockets?"

Riku nodded his head, which Arthur smiled at him.

"Do you have any books on you?" Arthur asked as he bent down as he picked up some wood and made a miniature self of sorts.

"Yes, why-"

"Can you take them out and place them on here please?" Arthur asked, smiling at him with a twinkle in his eye that Riku recognized as mischievousness from his many adventures. Riku reached into his subpocket and placed three large books on the self and then steppin back.

Arthur smiled and chuckled, "It worked," as he bent down to pick up a small green notebook that wasn't there a second ago.

"What the?" Riku stared at the notebook which was titled The Compleat Atlas of the House and Immediate Environs before it the words squirmed around to read now The Compleat Atlas of the House, Immediate Environs and soon to be included the Endless Loops of Yggdrasil.

Arthur laughed, shaking his head. "This is the Atlas, and as you can read, it has a lot of knowledge and it can help me really explain what is going on to you."

Arthur placed the book down on the floor, with Riku squatting next to him. As Arthur started to open the book, the boy gave him a look. "You might want to step back. The Atlas gets big when it opens."

Riku blinked again, moving behind Arthur as the green notebook expanded widely taking up a great deal of space. Leaning over Arthur's shoulder, he saw an invisible hand start to write some text in a language he couldn't understand before changing to English.

'_Greetings Keyblade Master Riku, member of the Sith Order, the Jedi Order, the Grey Jedi Order, etc.'_

Riku's eyes went wide as the book listed all of his titles, with Arthur having a small grin on his face. Once the book was done writing his titles it then wiped the page clean with new text filling.

'_I am the Compleat Atlas of the House, Immediate Environs, and soon to be all of the Endless Loops,'_

"It's been adding that one since we figured out time is repeating for all the Secondary Realms, but I'm glad it's shorter now then before." Arthur said, causing Riku to turn his head to look at him. "Atlas, could please explain to Riku, _simply_, what our wor-loop is like?"

'_The House, or as Lord Arthur once proclaimed the blasted Keys to the Kingdom world, is where the former Creator, the Architect, stepped from the void of pure Nothing, breaking off the Old One for reason known to her alone, and began to her eons long project known as the Secondary Realms from her post of what would become Incomparable Gardens, with the Elysium being the true center of existence. She then created the House and it's denizen to observe the Secondary Realms as the unexpected result of eons long project, mortals, were so fascinating. However, she soon grew weary and wished to returned to Nothing._

_Unfortunately, due to the fact she had bonded the Old One in chains before the creation of the universe, she was unable to fully return to the Nothing as nothing in the universe could break them._

_She gave control of the House to seven superior denizens along with her seven Keys to be her Trustees would do what she could no longer do. She then had her Will created and given to her seven Trustees who were to cause the destruction of all creation so she may return to the Void. The Trustees; Mister Monday, Grim Tuesday, Duchess Wednesday, Sir Thursday, Lady Friday, Superior Saturday, and Lord Sunday, disobeyed her will on the premise that they did not wish to cease to exist and thus broke her Will up into seven parts and hid them. However, each of the seven parts of the Will used their connection to their Key to influence the Trustee to act in ways that would cause the eventual destruction of the House and the Secondary Realms._

_Mister Monday become slothful to the point where none of the records of mortals could be processed along with other facilities operating from the Lower House failing due to the excessive backlog of forms and paperwork._

_Grim Tuesday was consumed by his greed for treasure and wealth, to which he stole from the Secondary Realms and used deals with the other Trustees to make various amounts of objects which required raw Nothing to the point where he turned his sustainable spring of Nothing into vast Pit that has ravaged the Far Reaches to the point where a breach into the Void of Nothing is the point where the House usually begins to collapse and dissolve back into Nothing._

_Duchess Wednesday was first the Trustee to notice the changes being inflicted upon them when she was compelled to eat, something that Denizens do not require but like to mimic from the Secondary Realms. She had used her Key to restrain her appetite but was unable to attend to her demain, the Border Sea. She realized that this was the work of the Will and wished to fulfil it by finding a Mortal to become Rightful Heir so she would be free of her growing appetite. She had went to Superior Saturday for support against the other Trustees but was betrayed when Saturday, along with the other Trustees save for Monday, used their Keys against her. They stole her memory, and greatly restricted her power over her Key to the point where she could no longer could control her hunger and began to change into a hundred twenty six mile long Leviathan. She was unable to stop the Border Sea from expanding where it should not have been with many breaches into the Void of Nothing due her using her remaining powers over her Key to keep her size in control._

_Sir Thursday was driven to great anger due the constant scheming of the Fourth Part of the Will-_

_'_

Arthur huffed, startling Riku. "Of all the parts of the Will I had to deal with, it's the Fourth that causes the most issues." He spoke in an acid tone, clenching his fist. Riku said nothing, letting Arthur explain that bit of history to him later. Turning his eyes back to the book, he saw that the invisible writer hadn't stopped writing.

'_-nd causing the death of many of his soldiers. The only way for Lord Arthur retrieve the Fourth Key and free the Fourth Part of the Will was to fully anger Thursday to point he lost all control over himself. At this point, Lord Arthur had no choice but to strip him of his rank and power, thus removing any possible usage against those actively plotting the downfall of the House, namely Saturday, or the besieging army of the third son of the Architect, the Piper, using both the children he brought into the House and the New Nothings, which he created to be like mortals, to invade the Great Maze on the grounds he was the Rightful Heir to the House._

_Lady Friday used her Key to steal the memories of mortals to 'experience' their lives, rendering them to be husks of their former selves, taking only the good memories from her victims. She seemingly abandoned the Middle House and her Key for whoever claimed it after the fall of Thursday, either the Piper, Lord Arthur or Superior Saturday but it was trap meant to kill whoever reached it first by opening a portal straight to the Void of Nothing. Her practice of experiencing was usually messy due to her lust of mortal experiences, and thus was in the hands of the denizens of the Middle House, leading to records of mortals lives being delayed for significant amount of time, the weather of the Lower Self being broken for several centuries and other crimes due to her desire to feel a mortal's experiences._

_Superior Saturday was destroyed by the fact she believed that Incomparable Gardens should belong to her as she was the first denizen to be created and was determined to find a way to claim the domain for her own, creating a tower to reach the Garden's underbelly so she may launch an invasion. However, the Incomparable Gardens rested upon the Drasil Trees, which grew faster than she could build and the only way to slow them down was the destruction of the lower parts of the House. Her envy of what she believed she was deserved caused the death of many and is the overall foe for Lord Arthur when the Loops begin, although we now know that Saturday, along with the other Morrow Days, was changed by the Six Part to act like this in order to cause the destruction of the House per the Will of the Architect._

_Lord Sunday, the first son of the Architect and the Old One, was given the Incomparable Gardens and the Seven Key. This was the highest point of the House and the most powerful of the Keys, the power paramount even in the other domains of the House, let him to proud to the point of grand arrogance and uncaring of what happened in the other parts of the House. His pride stopped him from informing Lord Arthur the truth of the matter of the Will when it could have changed the turn of the events to a far more desirable outcome for everyone involved._

_Once Lord Arthur claims the Seventh Key, something forces him to use the Keys to fulfill the Will of the Architect and cause Nothing to destroy all of creation. After Lord Arthur, now the New Architect, recreates the universe and splits off an aspect of himself, not unlike the Old One, the Loop ends approximately ten minutes later._

_Lord Arthur has to claim each Key and domain from the Trustee as the Trustees would target his family to get him to hand over his Keys and the only way to protect his family and new friends were to defeat them all so he could return to his normal life. This comes at the cost as the Keys and the Will begin to change him into a denizen, which began to infect his mind to the point where Lord Arthur had trouble keeping a destructive anger from building as well as start to affect his memory of his mortal family. Lord Arthur wishes to remain mortal as denizens have a negative impact when entering the Secondary Realms but he is constantly forced and manipulated by the collective parts Will's, known as Dame Primus, actions and inactions, among other events to use the Keys as much as possible. This overall plan and desire to stay mortal has become more difficult as the Loops progress, to which the possibility that some of the Trustees are becoming Loop Aware deserves questioning if the Administrator of Lord Arthur's Loop ever makes contact._

'

"And that's pretty much my story Riku." Arthur sighed, leaning back against the shack's wall. "What do you think?"


End file.
